In terms of dispensing containers configured to discharge liquid content primarily by pressing the container, a delaminating container having an internal container (inner layer) containing liquid content and an external container (outer layer) on the inner side of which the internal container is layered has been being used in the related art. As an example of such container, a dispensing container as disclosed in Patent Document 1 below is known. This dispensing container includes: a container body having a flexible internal container which contains content and deforms so as to deflate with a decreasing amount of the content and an external container in which the internal container is attached, the external container being provided with a suction port for sucking the external air in between the internal container and the external container; a discharge cap which is attached to a spout of the container body and provided with a discharge port for discharging the content; an external-air inlet port which communicates between the outside and the suction port; and an air valve which switches between the communicated state and shutoff state of the communication between the external-air inlet port and the suction port. The discharge cap includes a cylindrical body member having a top-closed cylindrical shape, an outlet pipe which communicates with the inside of the cylindrical body member, and a check valve which switches between the communicated state and the shutoff state of the communication between the cylindrical body member and the outlet pipe.